Qui suis-je ?
by Virginie10969
Summary: La tension entre deux idiots devient insupportable pour le reste de la meute qui décide de mettre en place un petit jeu pour les aider à ouvrir les yeux.


**Yop yop,**

 **Un OS qui a traîné longtemps dans ma tête et mon téléphone mais que j'ai enfin terminé.**

 **Encore une fois à vous de voir si ça valait le coup de le finir.** **Bonne lecture !**

 **Sterek All The Way !**

* * *

Toute la meute avait compris, tous, à l'exception de ces deux idiots trop bornés. Le premier préférait penser que c'était la peur qui faisait s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque alors que le second préférait ressasser le passé et continuer à s'enfermer dans la solitude.

Pourtant dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, en interaction l'un avec l'autre, cela finissait toujours pareil. Le premier jetait un flot de paroles interminables au second qui en arrivait inlassablement à le coincer contre un mur.

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle entrait en scène. Elle était toujours présente mais se faisait beaucoup plus pesante après chaque rapprochement de leurs corps. La tension! Cette tension qui envahissait inexorablement la pièce, embrouillant au passage les sens des autres membres de la meute.

La meute était excédée de subir, jour après jour, cette tension qui rendait le premier toujours plus hyperactif et le second toujours plus grincheux. Ils avaient donc décidé de se réunir. Après s'être tous défouler en vidant leurs sacs et en être arrivés à la même conclusion, ils décidèrent de donner un coup de pouce aux deux idiots.

Quelques jours plus tard, la meute avait établi son plan. Un plan qui leur permettrait d'avoir quelques vacances en mettant à contribution la lenteur d'esprit des deux idiots qui, eux, ne se doutaient absolument pas de ce qui les attendait. Et c'est ainsi que le piège se referma.

Le premier reçu un SMS de Lydia l'invitant à une soirée en tête à tête dans sa maison de vacances. Heureux de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec la femme de ses rêves, il accepta et accourut sur place. Lydia l'invita à se mettre à son aise dans la cabane au bord de l'eau pendant qu'elle allait chercher les rafraîchissements.

Pendant ce temps, le second avait reçu un appel de Scott paniqué, le prévenant qu'un problème nécessitait ses capacités de chef de meute. En arrivant sur place, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment que lui indiquait Scott.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, le loup resta bouche bée et soupira devant la scène pathétique. L'humain était là, cherchant la meilleure pause, checkant son haleine, et répétant son discours en boucle.

"Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" grogna-t-il d'un air désespéré, les bras croisés sur le torse.

"Derek ?" répondit-il dans un sursaut avant de reprendre ses esprits se lançant dans un long monologue comme il en avait l'habitude "Mais… Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Vas t'en, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu ne vois pas que je suis en plein rencard là ?"

"En plein rencard? Avec les autres toi présents dans ta tête?" l'interrogea Derek qui ne voyait personne d'autre sur place.

"Ah ah, très drôle. Tu fais dans l'humour maintenant ? Ben permets-moi de te dire que ce n'est pas une réussite. Y a encore du boulot… " Râla Stiles.

Il fut coupé dans son babillage par le claquement de la porte suivit d'un "clic" qui ne leur inspira pas confiance.

Stiles se dirigea vers la porte tentant de l'ouvrir mais sans y parvenir.

"Euh on dirait que c'est fermé !" lança-t-il en se tournant vers le loup.

"Super ! Bon j'ai compris. Pousse-toi" grogna Derek en se dirigeant vers la porte en bois prêt à la démolir à l'aide de sa force de loup.

Lorsque son épaule entra en contact avec le bois, il fut projeté en arrière atterrissant sur les fesses aux pieds de Stiles.

"Ouah quel homme fort !" Ne put s'empêcher de pouffer l'adolescent.

"Stiles la ferme !" lui ordonna-t-il en se relevant avant d'hurler de sa grosse voix d'alpha excédé "Scott, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'avez-vous fait? Je te conseille de me répondre et vite !"

"Pardon Derek ! Ne sois pas fâché, on a procédé à quelques petits aménagements car vous allez devoir rester là ensemble un moment" cria Scott de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Quoi? Hein? Mais comment ça? Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai un rencard avec Lydia moi ! Scotty, fais pas le con ! Ouvres moi !" s'indigna Stiles en tambourinant à la porte.

"Désolé Stiles, nous n'aurons pas de rencard. Vous avez besoin de vous parler. Vous ne sortirez d'ici que quand tout sera réglé. Décision collective de la meute" ricana Lydia.

"Quoi ? Mais se dire quoi ? On a rien à régler ? Et comment ça, décision de la meute ? " Demanda Stiles qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui leur arrivaient.

"Réglez ce problème de tension qui nous étouffent jour après jour et vous serez libres" balança Scott.

"Hein ? Quoi ? Mais…"

"Stiles ! Toujours aussi naïf. Voilà un petit quelque chose pour vous aider. Sur ce, nous, on vous laisse. Amusez-vous bien, à demain" conclut Lydia en glissant deux enveloppes sous la porte.

Stiles se baissa pour attraper les deux bouts de papier et s'apercevoir que l'une était à son nom et l'autre à celui de Derek.

"T'y comprends quelque chose toi ?" demanda l'adolescent qui s'approcha du loup lui tendant l'enveloppe à son nom.

Celui-ci récupéra le papier, mimant un non de la tête accompagné d'un soupir.

"Alors, euh, je crois qu'on est coincé, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Seul un grognement lui répondit, alors Stiles décida d'ouvrir l'enveloppe à son nom.

"Je te malmène uniquement pour cacher l'attirance que j'ai pour toi. Ton humanité et ta loyauté me fascinent. J'ai besoin de tes bavardages pour remplir mes silences. Qui suis-je ?" Était inscrit sur le papier.

"Impossible" ricana-t-il en relevant la tête pour observer le bellâtre en face de lui.

Il est vrai que le loup l'avait toujours interpellé, par son caractère, par son histoire mais aussi par son physique, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais cela n'avait rien de bizarre de trouver cet homme beau et vu sa plastique, il fallait être aveugle ou de mauvaise foi pour dire le contraire. Puis revinrent à l'esprit de Stiles, les rêves qui animaient ses nuits depuis quelques temps. Ces rêves, dans lesquels Derek avait remplacé Lydia.

Stiles avait choisi de ranger ce détail dans un coin de sa tête sans y repenser mais soudainement tout ressurgissait. Les yeux fermés, il revit les scènes que son cerveau tordu lui avait inventées. Il sentit alors mille papillons fourmiller dans son ventre.

L'adolescent rouvrit ses yeux whisky qu'il posa à nouveau sur l'alpha, se demandant si la réalité était comparable à la version de son esprit.

Quelle sensation ressentirait-il vraiment? Ses lèvres seraient elles aussi douces qu'il les imaginait? Son corps aussi chaud? Ses bras aussi rassurants? Son torse aussi douillet? Ses doigts aussi agiles?

Stiles était persuadé que la réalité était mille fois mieux. OK, il devait se l'avouer, il avait clairement envie d'essayer mais impossible que cela soit réciproque.

"Vraiment impossible" soupira-t-il apercevant alors le loup arquer un sourcil en lisant sa lettre.

C'est là que ses neurones se connectèrent. Si sa lettre parlait des sentiments de Derek à son égard, alors celle de Derek devait parler de ses sentiments à lui.

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime. Il se devait de savoir ce qui était écrit, alors il essaya de reprendre un air sûr de lui et détaché.

"Alors intéressant ce que tu lis?" l'interrogea-t-il en s'approchant pour lui piquer des mains le petit mot.

Alors que Derek répondit d'un grognement, Stiles lui agita sous le nez l'autre papier "Lis plutôt celui-ci je pense qu'il va t'intéresser".

Le loup intrigué lui arracha des mains mais l'adolescent ne s'en formalisa pas déjà pris par la lecture du petit mot qu'il venait de récupérer.

"J'envie ta force. Ton côté mystérieux et solitaire de loup blessé m'intrigue. Tu m'attire bien plus que tu ne m'effraie. Qui suis-je ? " Put lire Stiles sur le papier que détenait auparavant le loup.

Bouche grande ouverte, il releva la tête pour fixer Derek, qui cette fois-ci, fronçait les sourcils.

"Alors ?" interrogea l'adolescent.

"Alors quoi ?" Gronda le loup.

"Bah tout ça, tu en penses quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fumé la meute, mais tout ça c'est une belle connerie."

Stiles soupira aussi fortement qu'il put tout en shootant dans une pierre qui frappa la porte en bois faisant légèrement sursauter Derek qui ne s'y attendait pas.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as ce coup-ci ?" grogna-t-il.

"T'es vraiment toujours obligé d'être grincheux et rabat joie comme ça ? C'est chiant à force je te jure." Commença à râler l'adolescent qui ne laissa même pas au loup le temps de répondre avant de poursuive en haussant le ton "Et s'ils avaient en partie raison! Si ce qui était écrit sur ce foutu papier disais la vérité ! Tu y as pensé hein ?".

Il plaqua la lettre qui parlait de ses sentiments sur le torse de Derek et enchaîna "Mais non, ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que le pauvre petit humain de la meute pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour monsieur l'alpha. Et pourtant si. Oui j'admire ta force, oui il y a bien longtemps que tu ne me fait plus peur et oui tu m'attire. Impossible de dire le contraire. Tu es peut-être un homme brisé qui a tellement été trahi et a tant perdu qu'il n'a plus confiance en personne, qu'il ne croit plus en rien. Malgré tout, l'envie de t'arracher cette fichue carapace dont tu t'es blindée m'envahit jour après jour. J'ai ce besoin irrépressible de te voir en vie, d'éloigner de toi tout danger. Je veux savoir à quoi ressemble ton sourire et te voir enfin lâcher prise. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as encore droit au bonheur. Tu n'es plus seul bordel !"

La longueur de sa tirade et l'intensité mise dans sa voix avaient essoufflé Stiles et fait reculer Derek qui se retrouva dos à la porte de la cabane. Le loup était là bouche bée, légèrement hébété par le discours de l'adolescent qui se tenait juste devant lui. Il décida très vite de reprendre ses esprits ainsi que ses bonnes vieilles habitudes en agrippant la chemise de l'humain pour inverser les positions le plaquant à son tour contre la porte.

"C'est bon t'as fini tes conneries ?" Gronda Derek face à un Stiles qui ne lui répondit même pas, se contentant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Ils restèrent là, de longues minutes, leurs corps étaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs souffles se mêlaient et leurs torses se frôlaient à chaque respiration, leur permettant de sentir la chaleur et l'odeur de l'autre.

Puis Stiles décida de briser ce lourd silence "Maintenant, je comprends de quelle tension, la meute parlait. Ose me dire qu'avec tes sens ultra aiguisés, tu ne la ressens pas. Ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie, toi aussi, qu'on s'embrasse là toute suite ?!"

"Mais de quoi tu parles sérieusement ?" Pouffa Derek. Mais son ricanement se stoppa net lorsqu'il sentit une acidité s'insinuer dans l'odeur de l'humain, apparemment due à un profond sentiment de tristesse. Alors que le loup se demandait pourquoi, il sentit la main de l'adolescent se poser doucement sur sa joue. Il releva la tête pour voir un léger et triste sourire apparaitre sur le visage de Stiles.

"Je vois, tu vas nier jusqu'au bout. C'est plus facile ainsi. Au moins, tu seras certain de ne plus souffrir. Je pensais que nos disputes tout comme les nombreuses fois où l'on s'est mutuellement sauver la vie, nous liais d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais j'ai fait erreur. Je suis peut être arrivé trop tard pour te sauver ou alors je n'en suis tout simplement pas capable. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu une partie de ma famille et connu la douleur que cela procure. Je pensais que ça nous rapprocherait, qu'on se comprendrait. Encore une fois, j'ai fait erreur. Tu penses certainement que je suis comme Kate et Jennifer, une personne qui cherchera à te manipuler, te trahir. Mais n'as-tu vraiment connu que ça ? Paige n'était-elle pas complètement différente ? Ne te souviens-tu vraiment plus de ce qu'est l'amour ? Le sien ? Celui de ta famille ? Celui de ta meute ?"

Stiles soupira une dernière fois avant d'oser laisser ses lèvres effleurer celles du loup dans un baiser qui ne dura qu'une seconde. Une décharge électrique parcourut le corps entier de l'alpha faisant buguer son cerveau et il relâcha instantanément sa prise sur l'humain. Stiles, voyant que Derek ne réagissait pas, laissa retomber sa main et soupira un léger "J'abandonne" avant de s'extraire pour rejoindre l'autre coin de la cabane.

Lorsque son cerveau fut capable d'analyser les dernières paroles de Stiles, Derek reprit ses esprits et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il se retourna pour saisir le poignet du jeune homme le tirant en arrière afin de les replacer dans la position qu'ils occupaient quelques secondes auparavant.

"Alors c'est tout? Tu abandonnes déjà? Je pensais que ce cher Stiles Stilinski était plus coriace que ça ?" Questionna le loup.

"Et que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ?" Souffla l'adolescent qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de l'alpha.

"Tu n'essaie même pas un deuxième baiser ? Tu as trop peur de mourir ? Pourtant je croyais ne plus t'effrayer depuis longtemps !"

"Mais… Que…" eut à peine le temps de balbutier Stiles, complètement largué, avant de sentir les lèvres de Derek se poser doucement sur les siennes.

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il glissa alors ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek et participa timidement au baiser avant de le rompre.

"Derek, tu… " Voulut demander l'adolescent avant que le loup ne le fasse taire posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

"Tais-toi et embrasse-moi" lui répondit Derek relevant le visage de l'humain avec sa main.

Stiles mit son cerveau en pause, agrippa à pleines mains le maillot de Derek et se jeta sur ses lèvres avant que celui-ci ne change d'avis.

Le loup plaça ses bras autour des hanches de l'adolescent, le collant un peu plus à lui et sa langue, d'une caresse sur les lèvres de l'humain, demanda à rejoindre sa jumelle. Le baiser devint passionné et Derek plaça ses mains sur les fesses de Stiles, le soulevant. Celui-ci crocheta ses jambes autour de son partenaire qui le plaqua au mur. Leurs sens s'enflammèrent, Stiles glissa ses mains sous le maillot de Derek qui pressa encore plus son bassin lui faisant ainsi comprendre que ses caresses ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

L'adolescent ne put retenir un léger gémissement et retira le maillot du loup afin d'avoir le champ libre pour continuer à retracer les lignes des abdos si bien dessinés. Derek fit de même avec celui de Stiles avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

Un frisson parcourut l'humain lorsqu'il entendit la voix rauque de l'alpha susurrer son prénom à son oreille.

En suivant les grains de beauté, Derek laissa glisser sa langue, de l'oreille jusqu'à la clavicule de Stiles laissant au passage un léger suçon dans son cou. Le souffle du loup se fit plus bruyant lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'adolescent caresser la bosse qui déformait son jean.

Alors que Stiles glissait sa main dans le jean après l'avoir déboutonner, Derek stoppa sa main.

"Nous y voilà. Tu reprends tes esprits et tu veux tout arrêter n'est-ce pas ?" Soupira-t-il.

"Non, je veux juste être sûr que toi tu sais ce que tu fais. Tu joues à un jeu dangereux qui ne pourra pas être stoppé une fois commencé".

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Stiles qui colla son front à celui de Derek.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi qu'à cet instant" murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser Derek et de glisser sa main sur son boxer.

Dans un grognement, Derek souleva l'humain pour aller s'asseoir sur les couvertures qui jonchaient le sol de la cabane. Stiles, assis sur les jambes de Derek, rompit le baiser et le poussa pour l'allonger avant de parcourir de ses lèvres, le torse musclé jusqu'au nombril et entreprit de retirer le jean ainsi que le boxer de l'alpha.

"Ton jeu dangereux me plaît ! Player one, start !" Ricana l'adolescent avant de jouer avec sa langue et sa bouche sur la virilité de Derek.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa limite, le loup qui avait glissé une main dans les cheveux de l'hyperactif tira légèrement dessus pour le faire remonter. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement avant que Derek attrape Stiles par les hanches pour inverser les positions et retirer à son tour le jean et le boxer de son partenaire de jeu.

"Laisse-moi donc un peu la manette !" suggéra-t-il.

Sa remarque fit rire Stiles, mais lorsque d'un rapide mouvement, il le retourna et parsema son dos de baisers jusqu'à ses reins, les rires se stoppèrent net. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa même lorsque Derek laissa glisser sa langue entre les deux globes de chair. Après plusieurs secondes de ce supplice qui arrachèrent de nouveaux gémissements à Stiles, le loup remonta embrasser sa nuque. L'adolescent sentit un premier doigt s'insinuer en lui et se crispa légèrement. Afin de le distraire, de son autre main, le loup commença de lents va et vient sur la virilité de l'humain puis ajouta un second doigt. Lorsqu'un dernier doigt entra en lui et toucha le point sensible, Stiles fut parcouru d'un tremblement et le prénom de Derek traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. Le loup retira ses doigts et allongea l'adolescent sur le dos, lui remontant les jambes. D'un coup de reins, il entra en Stiles qui serra les dents, retenant un cri. Une fois habitué à la présence du loup, l'adolescent remua le bassin invitant son partenaire à faire de même. Derek commença de lents va et vient puis face aux suppliques de Stiles, accéléra le mouvement. Il se pencha pour embrasser l'hyperactif qui crocheta ses bras autour du cou et ses jambes autour des hanches de l'alpha. Les râles et respirations des deux amants s'accélèrent encore et lorsque l'alpha approcha de sa limite, il reprit les va et vient sur la virilité de Stiles au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Lorsque l'adolescent se déversa entre eux, il se resserra autour du loup qui vint à son tour dans un dernier grognement.

Alors que Derek allait se retirer, Stiles le tira à lui resserrant son étreinte et suppliant "Non, s'il te plaît, restons un peu comme ça !".

Le loup abdiqua, laissant son corps reposer sur celui de l'adolescent le temps que tout deux ne reprennent une respiration normale.

Lorsque cela fut fait, Derek roula à côté de Stiles qui ne put s'empêcher de relâcher son étreinte en soupirant.

"Et maintenant ?" Se sentit obligé de demander l'humain d'un air inquiet.

"Maintenant quoi ?"

"Ben à quoi, je dois m'attendre ? Tu sais bien entre nous."

"Pour l'instant, tu vas arrêter de stresser, te taire et venir là" répliqua le loup qui se mit sur le côté pour prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras collant son torse à son dos et son nez dans son cou pour le respirer avant de les recouvrir d'une couverture.

Rassuré, Stiles se laissa aller.

"Comme tu l'as dit je suis cassé. Ça risque d'être compliqué de …"

"Mais Stiles Stilinski est bien plus coriace que tu ne le penses." Le coupa-t-il avant d'ajouter "Tu sauras qu'il n'y a aucun jeu que je ne laisse inachevé. Je compte bien réussir tous les niveaux. Et surtout, j'espère bien profiter de ce jeu-là, un long très long moment !"

"Pour l'instant, tu as juste passé le premier niveau, le jeu est loin d'être fini. Et je te conseille de réussir tout seul toutes les quêtes que tu as listé ce soir parce que si la meute doit encore nous faire un coup comme celui-ci, c'est toi que j'égorgerai en premier."

Derek sentit le corps de Stiles se raidir, ce qui le fit rire.

Stiles se retourna immédiatement pour l'admirer.

"Je le savais, tu es encore plus beau quand tu souris, c'est un régal pour les yeux et les oreilles."

Derek surpris, cessa de rigoler et l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser à nouveau avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

"Stage 2, player 1 wins." Fanfaronna Stiles tout en posant sa tête sur le torse musclé et l'entourant de ses bras.

Tous deux rirent de bon cœur avant que le silence ne s'installe et que le sommeil ne les gagne.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'un clic se fit entendre, la porte s'ouvrit légèrement et la tête de Lydia apparut. Elle put voir les deux hommes enlacés. Stiles releva la tête.

"Salut Lydia, si tu viens pour moi, tu arrives trop tard, je suis déjà en plein rencard."

"Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir aller crier victoire auprès de la meute. Du coup, je laisse ouvert vous êtes libres" ricana-t-elle avant de quitter les lieux.

"Comme si on avait envie de partir. Tu n'as pas envie de partir hein Derek ? Parce que moi je n'ai clairement pas envie de partir…"

"Alors tais-toi et recouches-toi" grogna le loup tirant l'adolescent à lui.

Inutile de préciser que c'est l'alpha qui venait de gagner ce niveau !


End file.
